Many wireless devices today include more than one radio transceiver for communicating with more than one wireless network, such as a wireless wide area network and local area network. One issue with these multi-transceiver devices is that the communications of one transceiver may interfere with the communications of another transceiver.
Thus, there are general needs for multi-radio devices and methods that help reduce and/or eliminate conflicts between the co-located transceivers of a multi-radio device.